


After the Arrival

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of Peter's history with Norman Osborne, mention of Peter/MJ, mention of the fact they are copies, reveal of someone being alive who was thought dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Spiderman sits on Counter Earth thinking about things.
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	After the Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

After the Arrival

He leaned against the side of the Baxter building staring up at the swirling colors moving across the sky. As beautiful as it was he couldn’t get past how depressing a sight it truly was. The aurora effect was all that could be seen of the displacement field that meant it would be decades before they could possible go home. Just a few hours ago Reed had finally confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was no way to return to Earth from Counter Earth. The force that had brought them there had sealed the planet in such a way that no one, not Reed, not Stark, Not Doom or anyone else could create a way home.

He looked out over the city that had been completely empty when they were brought here but now had several million mutant and advanced human inhabitants. Well the ones who hadn’t taken off out there into the world without a care of where they were just wanting to get away form the heroes. He wasn’t looking forward to trying to deal with those villains who were having a field day now that there was a world that didn’t know them. “Hey Spidey how are you holding up,” Johnny said as he flew around the building to hover near him. “You kind of took off after Reed said we couldn’t go home again for a while.”

“You mean three or four decades,” He said trying not to sound bitter it wasn’t Johnny’s fault that his entire family was here and his wasn’t. “I was just thinking how I’ll may never see my wife again and there is no way Aunt May can live another thirty years especially not after I just vanished.”

“If we just vanished,” Johnny said and he turned to stare at him. “Don’t tell anyone but Franklin says we aren’t the originals he says we are copies.” He found that statement strange. “Reed says there is no way to confirm if Franklin is right or not so he doesn’t want the word spread but I thought you should know that it might help.”

“You mean to know that it is possible there’s the original me on Earth with Mary Jane and Aunt May?” He asked and realized it did help even as it gave him a potential identity crisis. “You know probably identity crisis later or not it does make me feel better.”

“Hey we’ve got an intruder,” Johnny said looking downward at someone climbing up the tower quickly. “Okay that is impossible.” He saw what Johnny meant as the man got closer and it turned out to be another Spiderman wearing a familiar variant of his costume.

“Ben is that you?’ He asked wondering how on Earth that was possible Ben was dead and gone killed by Osborne. He saw the other man stop and nod cautiously looking over at Johnny. “But that’s impossible you died killed by Osborne?”

“I was grabbed by him just before we were supposed to meet up,” Ben said shaking his head. “I woke up on the ground a few days ago and have been trying to make sense of things I finally heard from someone you were in the Baxter building.”

“Maybe all three of us should head inside and let Reed have a look at him,” Johnny offered. “He should be able to tell if it is really him or your green nemesis making trouble again.” He started to make a joke about Johnny even knowing what a nemesis was but now wasn’t the time.

“Lead the way match stick,” He said and started heading up the building with the man who appeared to be Ben following behind him. He wondered thinking back on what Johnny had said if they were all copies of someone living and this was Ben then it meant he was somewhere on Earth alive and well but most likely that Osborne’s prisoner. He suddenly wasn’t as comforted by the idea they were copies.

The End


End file.
